five_world_warfandomcom-20200216-history
3rd Division
The 3rd Divsion is a part of the 5 main Divisions in the Alliance led under Commander Kakashi Hatake and his proxy, Jushiro Ukitake. This regiment also has one of the Acts Of Order, Natsu Dragneel. It's soldiers specializes in close-mid-range combat. Background The Third Division was formed during the Second Meeting in the palace of Lord Chitsujo along with the rest of the Divisions to determine the Commanders of each regiment. Battles 'The First Battle Of Hargeon: Lose (Chapter 28-34)' *Kakashi Hatake vs. Dalmatian: Win(Chapter 28-29) *Gray FullBuster vs. Sakon and Ukon: Win(Chapter 28- *Lyon Vastia vs. Jiribo: Interrupted( *Sasuke Uchiha vs. Franmalth: Interrupted(Chapter 28-29) *Laxus Dryer vs. Very Good: Win(Chapter 28) *Lyon Vastia & Rangiku Matsumoto vs. Jiribo: Lose (Chapter 29-31) *Freed Justine, Bickslow & Evergreen vs. Tayuya: Lose (Chapter 29-31) *Orga Nanagear vs. Kidomaru: Interrupted (Chapter 29-30) *Franky vs. Fukaro: Win(Chapter 29-30) *Boa Marigold & Boa Sandersonia vs. Franmalth: Lose (Chapter 29) *Sasuke Uchiha Boa Hancock vs. Franmalth: Lose (chapter 29-32) *Laxus Dreyer, Kensei Muguruma & Toshiro Hitsugaya: vs Kizaru Lose(Chapter 29-33) *Natsu Dragneel vs. Edrad Liones, Nakeem Grindina, Yylfordt Granz, Shawlong Koufang & Di Roy Rinker: Win( Chapter 30) *Rukia Kuchiki & Orga Nanageer vs. Kidomaru: Draw(Chapter 30-33) *Natsu Dragneel vs. Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez: Lose (Chapter 31) *Gray Fullbuster vs. Jiribo: Win (Chapter 32) *Kakashi Hatake & Mirajane Strauss vs. Kizaru: Draw (Chapter 33-34) 'The Second Battle of Hargeon: Win (Chapter 64-70)' *Kakashi Hatake, Mirajane Strauss & Anti-Devil Unit Fruit vs. Kizaru :Win(Chapter 64-70) *Sasuke Uchiha vs. Franmalth, (Round 2) : Win (Chapter 64- 67) *Gray Fullbuster vs. Shawlong Koufang & Edrad Liones : Win (Chapter 64-65) *Natsu Dragneel vs. Di Roy Rinker : Win (Chapter 64) *Franky vs. Jirobo : Win (Chapter 64-66) *Lyon Vastia & Sherria Blendy vs. Sakon and Ukon: Win (Chapter 65-66) *Rukia Kuchiki vs. Kidomaru (Round 2) : Win (Chapter 65-66) *Freed Justine, Bickslow & Evergreen vs. Tayuya (Round 2): Win (Chapter 65-66) *Laxus Dreyar vs. Nakeem Grindina & Yylfordt Granz: Win (Chapter 65) *Gray Fullbuster vs. Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez: Lose (Chapter 66- 68) *Jugo vs. Fukuro: Win (Chapter 66-68) *Sasuke Uchiha, Rangiku Matsumoto & Mashiro Kuna vs. Franmalth: Interrupted (Chapter 67) *Suigetsu Hozuki vs. Fukaro: Lose (Chapter 68) *Natsu Dragneel vs. Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez : Draw (Chapter 68-69) Ranking The ranking in the Third Division works the same as in all the others: Commander; Commander's Proxy; Captain; normal soldier. Joint Missions The Third Division joined with the 2nd Division in order to seize Magnolia back from the Coalition, unaware that a loss there would mean the loss of Chitsujo, per his bet with Zeref. Now, both Divisions are attempting to take back Tenrou Island from the Coalition and hopefully defeat one of the Acts Of Chaos, Zeref Dragneel. 'Battle of Magnolia: Win(Chapter 116-128)' *Lisa Yadomaru vs. Baby 5:Interupted (Chapter 116- *Ichiya Vandalay Kotobuki vs. Buffalo: Win (Chapter 116-117) *Rukia Kuchiki vs. Black Snake: Win (Chapter 117) *Kensei Muguruma vs. Ivan Dreyer: Win (Chapter117) *Evergreen & Bickslow vs. NaNaNa Najahkoop: Loss(Chapter 118-120) *Hiyori Sarugaki, Haruta, Levy McGarden, Pantherlily, Droy & Jet vs Hidan & Kakazu: Loss (Chapter 118-123) *Darui & Jenny Realight vs. Bazz-B: Loss (Chapter 118-119) *Gorgon Sisters vs. Äs Nödt :Loss (Chapter 118-119) *Franky vs. Rustyrose: Loss (Chapter 118-123) *Suigetsu Hozuki & Jugo vs Kaku: Loss (Chapter 118-120) *Sasuke Uchiha vs. Gin Ichimaru: Loss (Chapter 118 *Lisanna Strauss & Hiashi Hyuuga vs. Blueno: Loss (Chapter 119) *Boo & Don Sai vs. First Raikage : Loss (Chapter 119-122) *Hinata Hyuga vs. Blueno: Win ( Chapter 120- 122) *Freed Justine vs. NaNaNa Najahkoop: Loss(Chapter 120) *Laxus Dreyer vs. NaNaNa Najahkoop: Win (Chapter 120) *Monkey. D Luffy vs. Äs Nödt: Win(Chapter 120) *Monkey. D Luffy vs. Bazz-B: Interrupted (Chapter 121-122 *Natsu Dragneel vs. Rob Lucci: Draw (Chapter 121-122) *Makarov Dreyar & Marco vs. Royd Lloyd: Loss (chapter 122-123) *Hinata Hyuga vs. Kalifa: Loss (Chapter 122-123) *Neji Hyuga vs. Kalifa: Win (Chapter 122-123) *Mirajane Strauss vs. kaku: Interrupted (Chapter 123) *Portgas D. Ace vs. Bazz-B: Draw (Chapter 123- *Mirajane Strauss & Rogue Cheney vs. Kaku: Win (Chapter 123-124) *Franky & Samui vs. Rustyrose: Win (Chapter 123-124) *Renji Abrai vs. Hidan: Win (Chapter 123-124) *Gajeel Redfox vs. Kakazu: Win(chapter 123-124) *Jushiro Ukitake vs. Tempester: Win (Chapter 125) *Sabo vs. First Raikage: Interrupted (Chapter 126) *Sabo & Portgas D. Ace vs. First Raikage: Win (Chapter 126) *Monkey D. Luffy & Natsu Dragneel vs Royld Loyld: Win (Chapter 127) Battle of Tenrou Island(Chapters 144-167) * Chitsujo vs Acnologia; Win (Chapters 145) * Rangiku Matsumoto vs Shu; Win (Chapters 147) * Bicklow vs Very Good; Win (Chapters 147) * Lisanna Strauss vs Sharinguru; Win (Chapters 147) * Mashiro Kuna vs T-Bone; Win (Chapters 147) * Love Aikawa vs Onigumo; Draw (Chapters 147-157) * Toshiro Hitsugaya vs Doberman; Win (Chapters 147-148) * Sherria Blendy vs Strawberry; Win (Chapters 147-148) * Darui vs Yamakaji; Draw (Chapters 147-157) * Mirajane Strauss vs Momonga; Draw (Chapters 147-157) * Gajeel vs Shaz Domino; Win (Chapters 147-149) * Sasuke Uchiha vs Zeref Dragneel; Interrupted (Chapters 148-151) * Natsu Dragneel vs Kabuto Yakushi Round 1; Interrupted (Chapters 148-149) * Ichiya Vandalay Kotobuki vs Benimaru; Interrupted (Chapters 149-105) * Evergreen vs Miyako; Interrupted (Chapters 149-150) * Natsu Dragneel vs Ganryu; Win (Chapter 150) * Shuhei Hisagi vs Seiko; Interrupted (Chapters 150) * Hiyori Sarugaki vs Kichiro; Interrupted (Chapters 150) * Monkey D. Luffy vs Kichiro; Win (Chapters 150) * Suigetsu Hozuki, Shuhei Hisagi & Izuru Kira vs Seiko; Win (Chapters 150) * Wyper vs Benimaru; Win (Chapters 150) * Rukia Kuchiki & Evergreen vs Miyako; Win (Chapters 150) * Natsu Dragneel vs Akira, Ryo, & Wataru; Interrupted (Chapters 150) * Natsu Dragneel vs Kabuto Yakushi Round 2; Lose (Chapters 151-156) * Rukia Kuchuki vs Shura; Win (Chapters 151) * Raido Namiashi vs Mary; Lose (Chapters 152-157) * Boa Hancock vs Four Briars; Win (Chapters 152-155) * Hiashi Hyuga vs Abel; Win (Chapters 152-153) * Franky vs D-6; Win (Chapters 152-156) * Lisa Yadomaru vs Goumon; Win (Chapters 152-153) * Renji Abarai vs Jerome; Draw (Chapters 152-157) * Flare Corona vs Ohm & Gedatsu; Win (Chapters 152 * Levy McGarden vs Menoly Mallia; Win (Chapters 152) * Ichiya Vandalay Kotoboku vs Gantenbainne Mosqueda; Win (Chapters 152-156) * Jenny Realight vs Chukichi; Win (Chapters 152-153) * Rukia Kuchiki, Speed Jiru, Namur, & Makarov Dreyar vs Zetsu; Win (Chapters 152-158) * Levy McGarden vs Loly Avirrne; Win (Chapters 153) * Rogue Cheney, Hiyori Sarugaki, Kensei Mugyruma vs Roshi; Lose (Chapters 154) * Hinata Hyuga vs Jackie Tristan; Interrupted (Chapters 154-155) * Monkey D. Luffy vs Roshi; Lose (Chapters 154-155) * Laxus Dreyar, Portgas D. Ace, & Gray Fullbuster vs Son Goku; Interrupted (Chapters 156-157) * Boa Hancock & Tsunade Senju vs Briar(The Unfeeling); Win (Chapters 157) * Don Sai vs Bluenote Stinger; Interrupted (Chapters 158-159) * Freed Justine, Lyon Vastia, & Fossa vs Hanzo; Lose (Chapters 158-159) * Haruta vs Arlock; Interrupted (Chapters 158-159) * Don Sai, Chojuro, & Jugo; vs Bluenote Stinger; Win (Chapters 159) * Monkey D. Luffy vs Hanzo; Win (Chapters 159) * Natsu Dragneel/E.N.D. vs Zeref Dragneel; Lose (Chapters 160) * Marco, Laxus Dreyar, Portgas D. Ace, Gray Fullbuster, Orga Nanagear, Genma Shiranui, Nab Lasaro, Max Alors, & Jushiro Ukitake; vs Pernida Parnkgjas; Draw (Chapters 160) * Kakashi Hatake & Sabo vs E.N.D. Lose (Chapters 161) * Monkey D. Luffy vs Zeref Dragneel Round 1; Interrupted (Chapters 162-163) * Orihime Inoue vs Arlock, Akira, & Ryota; Interrupted (Chapters 162) * Sasuke Uchiha vs Arlock, Akira, & Ryota; Win (Chapters 162) * 2nd & 3rd Divisions vs Zeref Dragneel; Interrupted (Chapters 163) * Monkey D. Luffy vs Zeref Dragneel Round 2; (Chapters 164) Soldiers List of 3rd Division Soldiers: * Kakashi Hatake (3rd Division Commander) * Jushiro Ukitake (Commander Proxy, Captain in the 3rd Division) * Laxus Dreyar (Captain in the 3rd Division) * Boa Hancock (Captain in the 3rd Division) * Kensei Muguruma (Captain in the 3rd Division) * Mirajane Strauss (Captain in the 3rd Division) * Toshiro Hitsugaya (Captain in the 3rd Division) * Natsu Dragneel (Act of Order) * Suigetsu Hozuki * Jugo * Happy * Freed Justine * Evergreen * Bickslow * Franky * Salome * Boa Sandersonia * Boa Marigold * Sasuke Uchiha * Genma Shiranui * Rangiku Matsumoto * Mashiro Kuna * Rukia Kuchiki * Gray Fullbuster * Lyon Vastia * Orga Nanagear * Raido Namiashi * Nab Lasaro * Sherria Blendy * Fossa * Namur Category:Alliance Category:Divisions Category:3rd Division